Varis Feran
Basic Info and Stats Backstory Family History Varis Feran, born in to the prestigious Feran Clan. His father, Roric Feran, an elvish ambassador for the Nation of Laristos, and hailing from Varis’s birthplace, the City of Calista. Roric was a respected figure among all of the clans of Laristos, leading to his ambassadorship to the seven kingdoms, where he gained recognition and respect across the kingdoms for his negotiations of (insert major political event). Roric was known for his tactfulness and intelligence, but also for his stern personality. After famously long sessions of pondering thoughts and information, once he came to a conclusion, it was unwavering. His mother, Torra Feran, a half elf cleric coming from a long line of human clerics from the Kingdom of Chronias. Devote to her family’s traditions and the Archon, she is known for her kindness and compassion. Within Calista, she uses her divine healing powers to run the city hospital, healing the wounded and diseased. Early Years Growing up, Varis attended an academy in Chronias, Sapientia Et Virtus (Wisdom and Virtue in Common), where he was to learn to become an ambassador like his father. During his academic years, he grew to love research and exotic languages. Becoming a star pupil of a school professor who specialized in other dimensional languages, Varis mastered abyssal, celestial, and infernal. Becoming A Wizard When Varis turned 20, while he was working within the library of the academy, he came upon a hidden trap door which had seemed to be closed off for many decades. The door had no lock, but could not be opened. It had a strange aura emanating from it. After wiping the dust, he found an inscription written on it in celestial, a riddle. After translating it, it read: I'm a strange contradiction; I'm new, and I'm old, I'm often in tatters, and often decked with gold. Though I never could read, yet lettered I'm found; Though blind, I enlighten; though loose, I am bound, I'm always in black, and I'm always in white; I'm grave and I'm gay, I am heavy and light - In form too I differ - I'm thick and I'm thin, I've no flesh and bones, yet I'm covered with skin; I've more points than the compass, more stops than the flute; I sing without voice; without speaking, confute. I'm Common, I'm Dwarfish, I'm Elvish, and I'm Gnome; Some love me too fondly, some hate me too much; I often die soon, though I sometimes live ages, And no monarch alive has so many pages. Varis realized the answer could be only one thing, and after the library had closed for the night returned to the hidden trap door. He went to the door and spoke, in celestial, “a book”. The door opened and he found behind it a ladder, leading to a small room. In the center of the room, a lectern; atop of which laid a mysterious book. It was extremely old, but for some reason had been kept in near pristine condition. Upon inspecting this strange book, Varis opened it and read the contents inside. Suddenly, he felt a surge of power he had never felt before. To learn more about this artifact he found, once he completed his advanced history studies at academy, he moved to his new home in Chronias. Through his mother’s connections with the Archonian Church, began working as a researcher of ancient artifacts and oddities in the Great Church, while studying his own secret artifact on the side. He began to make theories of the book and its origins, making use of the church’s vast resources to learn any information he could. However, as years passed Varis grew more obsessed by his tomb. He grew bored of his work, seeing it only as a distraction to his true calling. His work began to suffer, until the Archonian Church inevitably dismissed him from his position. Having acquired some wealth through his time at the church, Varis sold his home and moved to a small home in Fenia. Having no distractions, Varis spent 5 years obsessing solely over his precious book. He spent months deciphering just single pages. However, as he deciphered more, he came to learn it contained secret knowledge on how to manipulate arcane energy, and spells as applications for the energy. The more he learned, the more questions arose. Why was the book abandoned? How did it get to the library? What is the limit to this power? It was then he decided he needed to learn all there was to know about the arcane. Deciding The School Of Necromancy Though information was extremely hard to find, as arcane magic was forbidden within the kingdoms, during his time at the Great Church he learned of a famous necromancer who used his powers to extend his life far beyond that which was normally possible. Varis, during his time deciphering the book and learning to manipulate arcane magic, realized his half elf life would not permit him the time to master arcane magic and find the answers he sought. He too must achieve prolonged life to achieve his goals. He began to research all things necrotic, hoping to find the secrets this necromancer discovered to extend his life long enough for him to master all things arcane. Becoming An Adventurer After 5 years of research and mastering spells within the book had passed, Varis realized he had learned all he could from his home in Fenia. To gain the knowledge he sought, he would need to go out to the world and discover the magic himself. He sold his home, packed light, --armed with his prized spell book-- and set out to explore the world. After a short time on the road, he quickly realized his life as a researcher did not prepare him for travelling the world and the dangers he’d encounter. Fortunately, he came across a strange group of mercenaries whom possessed the strength he lacked. After careful consideration, he decided to join them, in pursuit of the goals he held dear. This group would come to be known as, The Forgotten Guardians.